This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this protocol is to compare disease-free survival (DFS) between two consolidation regimes: Gemtuzumab-ozogamicin followed by autologous peripheral blood stem cell (PBSC) transplant or directly to autologous transplant.